1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to quinolinone-carboxamide compounds which are useful as 5-HT4 receptor agonists. The invention is also directed to pharmaceutical compositions comprising such compounds, methods of using such compounds for treating medical conditions mediated by 5-HT4 receptor activity, and processes and intermediates useful for preparing such compounds.
2. State of the Art
Serotonin (5-hydroxytryptamine, 5-HT) is a neurotransmitter that is widely distributed throughout the body, both in the central nervous system and in peripheral systems. At least seven subtypes of serotonin receptors have been identified and the interaction of serotonin with these different receptors is linked to a wide variety of physiological functions. There has been, therefore, substantial interest in developing therapeutic agents that target specific 5-HT receptor subtypes.
In particular, characterization of 5-HT4 receptors and identification of pharmaceutical agents that interact with them has been the focus of significant recent activity. (See, for example, the review by Langlois and Fischmeister, J. Med. Chem. 2003, 46, 319-344.) 5-HT4 receptor agonists are useful for the treatment of disorders of reduced motility of the gastrointestinal tract. Such disorders include irritable bowel syndrome (IBS), chronic constipation, functional dyspepsia, delayed gastric emptying, gastroesophageal reflux disease (GERD), gastroparesis, post-operative ileus, intestinal pseudo-obstruction, and drug-induced delayed transit. In addition, it has been suggested that some 5-HT4 receptor agonist compounds may be used in the treatment of central nervous system disorders including cognitive disorders, behavioral disorders, mood disorders, and disorders of control of autonomic function.
Despite the broad utility of pharmaceutical agents modulating 5-HT4 receptor activity, few 5-HT4 receptor agonist compounds are in clinical use at present. Accordingly, there is a need for new 5-HT4 receptor agonists that achieve their desired effects with minimal side effects. Preferred agents may possess, among other properties, improved selectivity, potency, pharmacokinetic properties, and/or duration of action.